Forbidden Memories
by Firion Kenson
Summary: Briefly pulled due to a security scare but now back. A telling of the events from the Outbreak games from the perspective of Yoko Suzuki.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:**

OK, you know the drill; I don't own Resident Evil, or any of the characters, events, etc., associated with it. Resident Evil Outbreak and all events, characters, and what-not are trademarks and/or copyrighted materials owned by Capcom. No profit is being made off this, and this is not affiliated with Capcom in any way.

**PROLOGUE:**

A young Asian girl, looking to be in her late teens or early twenties, walked through the entrance to J's Bar, and past the various customers who were sitting either at the table or the bar, mingling amongst themselves. A blonde haired waitress walked past her as she headed towards the women's restroom.

As she entered, she took off her knapsack and began to take off the dress, stockings, and flats, changing into a t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a green jacket.

She then removed the glasses which she didn't really need, other than that her optometrist had suggested she wear them at night. To tell the truth, it didn't really matter. She then proceeded to cut her hair so it went from being shoulder length to just above her ears. She then proceeded to fold the clothes and put them neatly into her knapsack so she could carry them while still having room for extra items.

The girl's name was Yoko Suzuki. She was a college student who specialized in computers. What she was doing here, though, was something so complex that even she could not entirely comprehend what had just happened to her.

Meanwhile, out in the bar, she heard the sound of the door opening and shutting, followed by the sound of screaming. Yoko was about to go into the bar and investigate, when a strange sound came from behind her. She looked behind her, and the shriek of terror literally came instantly as she realized what she saw was real.

"There are arms reaching out of the ventilation shaft? What are they!"

Indeed, there were human arms extending towards her. The way they looked, however, was just wrong. The skin was a sickly color and covered with mold. The stench that reeked from them, it was like something had died recently.

Yoko didn't waste any more time, she immediately ran out of the women's restroom, hoping to find out what was going on-

-and what she saw was beyond anything she could have ever grasped. Outside, in front of the large windows, were countless people, moaning in a strange way, and pressing against the glass. The look in their eyes was like that of someone who was completely out of it, and the way they looked to begin with told her something was very wrong.

One of them actually had part of their abdomen torn out, and their intestines were slowly slipping out. Another was missing half of their arm. Yet, they were still walking, like nothing had happened. It was almost like they were the walking dead.

"Are those zombies?" Yoko thought to herself.

It couldn't be possible, zombies didn't exist. It was probably some kind of strange disaster, or probably just a horrific nightmare that she would wake from.

Whatever it was, it was most definitely not a dream as she looked around and saw that the bar was real, and there were still people alive.

A man with wavy brown hair in a Raccoon Police Department uniform was pushing one of the barrel-shaped tables towards the door in an effort to barricade it from the strange people outside, while a bulky African-American man wearing a security guard's uniform was helping an older man in a similar uniform towards the door which led, presumably, upstairs to the next floor. Standing in front of the door was a blonde-haired woman wearing a red suit jacket and matching slacks, attempting to possibly pick the lock.

A middle-aged man in a suit was kneeling by one of the bartenders, who sat on the ground, looking to be in pain. In front of the bartender was one of those strange people, laying face-up. Beside the bartender was a blonde-haired barmaid wearing a dress and heels, a look of shock on her face.

Coming out of the kitchen area was a man dressed in a golden-yellow jacket and matching pair of pants, a tool belt around his waist. Beside him was an African-American man wearing the uniform of the Raccoon Tubetrain Underground Corporation (RTUC,) the group who operated the newly founded subway system in Raccoon City. On his head was a baseball cap, yet Yoko could still see his yellow-dyed hair somewhat.

Before she could think any further, the door opened with a click, and the woman in red yelled for everyone to come. Almost immediately, the subway operator ran by faster than she saw anyone ever run, yet in the split second she caught his eyes, she sensed the fear and terror inside him. The tool belt wearing man ran past next. The security guard came behind him, helping his wounded companion as he walked.

Yoko looked up and saw that the bartender had fallen unconscious, and the barmaid was close to tears. The man in the suit tried to comfort her as they moved toward the open door. Then the police officer came, stopping to instruct Yoko to move. Wasting no time, she followed the doorway to the stairs, running up them as fast as she could, stopping only when she reached the break area on the second floor.


	2. Chapter 1: Desperate Measures

**CHAPTER 1:**

After a makeshift barricade was made by nailing some planks to the doorway leading into the break area, everyone rested for a few minutes. It was here that Yoko learned the identities of the other survivors.

The police officer was Kevin Ryman, one of the best officers in the Raccoon City Police Department. His hair was unkempt and his face needed a quick shave, but other than that, he looked to be very top notch.

The bulky security guard was Mark Wilkins, and Yoko had learned that he was a Vietnam War veteran who simply wanted to enjoy the rest of his life as much as he could, adding that this type of excitement was likely to irritate his old wounds. The other security guard alongside him was his long-time friend Bob.

The man in the suit jacket was Dr. George Hamilton, a top-class surgeon at the Raccoon City Hospital, and Yoko noticed that his hands were stained with blood, presumably from when he tried to help the bartender down in the bar. He seemed extremely upset about being unable to save the bartender.

David King was the man with the tool belt, and Yoko noticed that he was very quiet and rarely ever spoke throughout the time that they had gone from the bar to this break area. He had said little other than that he was a plumber, and that was all they needed to know.

The subway employee was Jim Chapman, and Yoko could easily see the fear in his eyes as he spoke, along with the beads of sweat on his face. Simply by listening to him talk, she could tell that he was scared out of his wits.

The woman in the red jacket and matching trousers was Alyssa Ashcroft, a reporter for the Raccoon City News. She had a very annoyed tone to her voice, and seemed to be in a bit of a rush to get moving, which was natural considering the circumstances around what was going on.

Lastly, the barmaid was Cindy Lennox, the latest addition to the staff. Although she tried to keep a straight face, Yoko could tell that her expression was pained, and it looked as though she could burst into tears at any moment.

For awhile, nobody spoke while George tended to Bob, doing the best he could to help him out as much as he could. Alyssa and David searched several of the nearby rooms for anything useful, while Cindy went into the locker room to get her medical kit. Yoko sighed, sitting on the couch, wondering what was going on and why these zombies were attacking.

Suddenly, a thought seeped into her mind. Something like an object being looked at from far away in a dimly lit room. Although the vision was hazy, there was something about it that seemed too familiar. A single word that stuck out from the others, like something that, while seemed to be right in place with the others, didn't seem to be quite right.

_Umbrella…_

Before Yoko could think about this any more, a sound from the floor below brought her back to reality. There was the sound of glass breaking and something being broken, like a door was being knocked down. She then heard the sound of screaming in the bar down below.

"Oh shit! They're here!" Kevin's voice broke the silence as the others came back into the room. David and Alyssa had found a handgun and a shotgun. Alyssa took the handgun, while David gave Jim the shotgun. "My pocket knife and I have been through countless situations before, and I'm sure it's still reliable." David said, giving a half-smirk as he pointed at it.

Kevin had his own handgun which used .45 rounds. Mark also had a handgun of his own which was a standard issue and used standard handgun rounds. Cindy had found her stun gun, which she figured would work better than nothing in case the zombies came after her. George had managed to find an iron pipe, and Yoko had also discovered a knife lying on top of a nearby refrigerator.

Cindy was the next person to speak, gesturing toward a door opposite from the locker room. "This way," She said as she unlocked the door with a key that she had pulled from her shirt pocket, and gestured for everyone to go through. Mark went through with Bob first, George following in case Bob's condition got worse, and then David. Kevin and Jim followed, and then Alyssa and Yoko passed through. Cindy was the last one in, shutting the door and locking it behind her.

The room was a small stairwell which led to the wine rack. After managing to scrounge around and come up with more bullets in a small storage room nearby, the group found themselves in front of a blocked shutter. Cindy saw the forklift which was holding several crates that they could use as a bridge and crawl through a nearby vent, but Jim was too impatient, yelling for everyone to clear as he began firing his shotgun at the shutter. After emptying it completely, the shutter collapsed, and Jim gestured for everyone to go through.

They found themselves on top of the roof, where they discovered several more zombies lurking. As they were making their way across the rooftop, Bob suddenly collapsed. George and Mark ran to his side to see if they could help.

"M…Mark I'm not…going to make it. I…I'm sorry." Bob's breathing was becoming shallower with every moment.

"Bob, don't talk like that! You're going to be fine!" Mark held Bob's hand firmly.

"Mark, I'm going…to…become one…of those…creatures…I know it!"

"Bob, please, try to hold on. Once we find some kind of shelter I can try to take care of whatever's plaguing you," George said in a loud but calm voice.

"Mark…" Bob reached for his gun and put it to his head.

"No! Bob!" Mark grabbed Bob's hand and tried to pull it away, but it was no use. With a loud gunshot, Bob ended his life.

Mark dropped the ground, hanging his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe it, first the whole city became a nightmare zone, and now his best friend was gone.

Yoko had been watching this the whole time, and she began to shed a tear, feeling like she would collapse under all the stress she was feeling. That feeling left when Alyssa ran to her from up ahead.

"Listen, you guys, we have to move! I just heard a police officer down on the street. He said that the area around the bar is gonna be shut down in five minutes so they can take out all of the 'rioters' as they put it. We have to move!"

Yoko nodded, and began to follow Alyssa, with George and Mark behind her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

OK, so the action seems to have picked up a little bit. I hit a phase of writer's block while writing this chapter, but I promise to have more action in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2: The True Height Of Terror

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Sorry I haven't updated in quite awhile, been busy with personal matters, but I'm getting back into this. It's a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

**CHAPTER 2:**

There was a small walkway by the large neon sign for J's Bar, and the fencing that blocked it from most people had been knocked down. Unfortunately, there was no fire escape or any other way of getting down to the ground floor. The only option was to jump across to the next building and exit through there.

"It's an apartment building, the elevators should be working, and if not, we can take the stairs!" Cindy said as they ran toward the edge.

"We'll have to take this one at a time, and make sure you jump carefully, and _don't_ look down!" Kevin's voice was strong and serious.

"I'll go first," Yoko said, taking off her knapsack and tossing it with great force to the other building. She stepped back and took a running jump just as she reached the edge. Her jump was off-balance, but she made it fully, rolling just as soon as she hit the rooftop. She then looked toward the group and gave an OK sign, followed by a gesture for the next person to come.

"I'll go next, someone hold my shoes!" Cindy said as she stepped out of her high heels and handed them to Kevin. She took a running leap toward the roof, and almost made it, but then slipped.

In her desperation, she was able to get one hand on the edge of the rooftop. She cried out in a tone that indicated she knew the end was near. As the group called Cindy's name in near-perfect unison, Yoko ran to the edge and extended her hand toward Cindy. "Give me your hand!" She said.

For a moment, Cindy struggled, thinking she was going to fall. Then she got her other hand up to Yoko's hand. At that, Yoko began to pull Cindy up, taking her other hand as she pulled her onto the rooftop. Cindy literally collapsed against Yoko, bursting into tears as she realized how close to death she had come. As Yoko helped Cindy recover, she was vaguely aware that Kevin had just made the leap with ease.

As Cindy put her shoes back on, Yoko watched as Mark and then David jumped across to the rooftop. After them was Jim, who had a bit of trouble mustering the courage to jump at first, but eventually jumped, nearly knocking David over as he landed. Alyssa came after Jim, tripping slightly as she landed, but managing OK. Finally, George came across, having some trouble, but thanks to Kevin and Yoko, they all made it across fine.

Inside the apartment building, they found that there was only one working elevator and a stairwell. Yoko agreed to go with David, Alyssa, and Jim through the stairwell, while the rest took the elevators.

At the ground floor, they were greeted with several more zombies, which Kevin and Mark blasted with their guns. Then they rushed for the exit.


	4. Chapter 3: The Terror Heats Up

**CHAPTER 3:**

When they arrived outside, there were many people running for cover, past a police car that was parked perpendicular to the street. Behind it was a police officer, firing upon the zombies, some of which were already attacking other officers.

The officer continued to fire upon the zombies, stopping only when his clip ran out. As he ejected the empty, he looked and saw the group of survivors.

"You startled me!" He said in a nervous tone. "I'm surprised you're still alive, these strange creatures have taken over all of Raccoon City!"

"What are they?" Yoko asked.

"I don't know, miss, but I do know that they are coming in greater numbers. We need to secure the area. Can you help out?"

Yoko nodded, and was vaguely aware that the others acknowledged in agreement somehow.

"OK, there are a couple of police cars that we can use to build a barricade. Move them against the other cruisers and we'll try to hold them off from here. Go now!"

At that, Kevin, Mark, and David ran ahead to the cruiser ahead of the one the officer was standing behind, and began to move it ahead to the next perpendicular cruiser. At the same time, George, Jim, and Alyssa went to the other cruiser to move it. The officer paused for a moment after he loaded his gun and looked at Yoko.

"That knife isn't going to be too helpful. Why don't you take this?" He handed her his handgun.

"But what are you going to do in case those creatures come after you?"

The officer smirked slightly as he produced a shotgun. "Don't worry, my little friend and I will take care of them, and trust me, he's not running out of ammo anytime soon!"

Yoko nodded slightly and ran to help cover her friends, gulping as she saw the zombies crawling underneath the barricade that was already made. Kevin and Mark were trying to take them out, but more were coming quickly. Thinking quickly, the men along with David ran back to the other cruiser, watching as the rest of the survivors finished the barricade. For awhile, everything seemed to calm down.

Then Jim spoke up. "Oh shit! Look!"

Yoko didn't want to believe what she saw. Countless zombies were parading toward the barricade, and some were either climbing over it, while others crawled beneath it. And they were advancing at an extremely fast rate.

"Oh no, we've got to get out of here!" The officer ran back towards a set of double doors, which he unlocked with a key. At that, the survivors followed him into what turned out to be a large alleyway between two apartment buildings.

At the other end was another set of double doors. The officer ran towards it and tried to open it. "Shit! It's stuck!" He pulled out his shotgun and began firing at the doors, causing them to budge a little at a time. Kevin ran up and began kicking the door in between shotgun blasts.

Meanwhile, the rest of the survivors looked around for anything useful. Yoko's eyes grew wide as she saw zombies beginning to crawl through small grates in the wall between the street and the alleyway. She called for help as she began to fire upon the zombies, feeling as though the gun would jump out of her hand as she pulled the trigger each time. The zombies dropped like flies, but Yoko found that she was slowly running out of ammunition.

It was then that she heard the sound of the doors being broken through, and she ran towards the open doors-

-and stopped in horror at the sight of more zombies waiting there. It was like someone was playing a cruel trick on her and the rest of the survivors. She watched in horror as the officer tried in vain to fend off the zombies, and then get pushed to the ground.

In desperation, he tried to fend them off using his gun as a shield. He then yelled to the survivors, "There's a fuel tanker over there! Leak the fuel and then set it on fire! It's the only solution!" The cop then began to yell in agony as a zombie began to feast on him.

Yoko ran towards the tanker, and saw the valve which would spill out the fuel. She quickly opened it and the fuel shot out like a fire hose. It was then that she realized something was missing.

_Oh shit, I don't have anything to light it with!_

She sighed, backing away towards the canal which ran past the area they were standing in, watching as the rest of the survivors ran towards her. It was then that she heard Kevin yell.

"Everyone, get back, I'm gonna ignite this thing!"

It was then that Yoko saw what he had in his hands. It was a lighter of some kind, and it was already lit. Almost immediately, Kevin dropped the lighter onto the fuel, and a wall of flames literally shot up from nowhere, engulfing the zombies in its wake.

It was then that Cindy shouted something barely audible over the crackling of the flames. Yoko strained to listen, and she just barely made out, "…fuel tanker…explode!"

Yoko realized with horror that the flames were, indeed, getting close to the fuel tanker, and it would only be a matter of moments before that exploded too.

Quickly thinking, Yoko ran to the edge of the canal and jumped into the water. It was fairly deep, yet she was able to keep herself above the surface. She then heard someone yell as they plunged into the water.

It was Jim, and already he was whining about how his sneakers were ruined. Followed by him were David and then Cindy, who was holding her shoes in one hand as she jumped. After that, George and Alyssa took the plunge. Finally, Mark and Kevin jumped into the canal, and not a moment too soon.

An ear splitting explosion was heard from above, followed by the sound of something heavy crashing onto the ground.

Yoko then saw a sewer pipe nearby, and began to crawl through it, hoping it would lead somewhere that was safer than the area they were in now.


	5. Chapter 4: Escape To Nowhere

**CHAPTER 4:**

The pipe led into a dry part of the sewers, with light coming from one end of the tunnel. Yoko looked around, dripping wet from her little swim, and then sat down for a moment to rest. Cindy came out of the drain pipe next, and sat down beside Yoko, taking off her vest and wringing it out before using it to dry her bare feet. Jim came after them, and he looked awful. His jacket looked like it was being pulled down by some kind of unknown force, and his hat was barely able to stay on his head.

Kevin came after them, and while his uniform was soaked, he didn't seem to mind it as much. David's attire seemed to protect him from the swim mostly, but it didn't make it any better for him. Alyssa came down from the pipe grumbling about how her nice clothes were soggy. George and then Mark came down through the pipe. After a moment of rest, Kevin took the lead towards the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Are you sure we aren't dead?" Jim asked as he followed.

"If we are, then we're definitely in hell!" David's raspy voice spoke up from the back of the group as they walked toward the light. Yoko stayed behind; weary of what might be up ahead.

It turned out to be a small, but open, area of the tunnel, with another tunnel leading to the left. The group followed it and came upon a ladder leading to what they assumed was the city streets.

Indeed, it was the city streets, and while it was still a chaotic scene, there were no zombies at least. They were in front of the Apple Inn, one of Raccoon's finest hotels. Up ahead was a police van, with a police officer standing in front of it with a loudspeaker.

"Attention please, this is the Raccoon City Police Department. Please remain calm and proceed to this area immediately for evacuation."

Almost immediately, the group broke into a run as they approached the area where the police officer was standing. As the last of them got there, Yoko was barely aware of another man and a woman, both appearing to be in their late thirties or early forties, standing beside the van.

"Alright, everyone, please remain calm. We're going to wait a few more minutes for other survivors, and then we'll get you out of here." The officer's voice was firm but calm.

"Aw, man, you think there's anybody else still alive out there? Give me a break!" Jim stomped his foot and then folded his arms.

"Would you please shut up? You've been nothing but complaining since we left the bar!" Alyssa moved towards Jim, apparently ready to fight.

Jim drew his shotgun, only to realize there were no shells left. At that, George got in between the two would-be fighters and separated them.

"I know the circumstances are not ones that we're used to, but we can't let it overwhelm us. We have to stay calm in order to survive." As soon as he finished talking, Alyssa sighed and turned away, muttering something under her breath.

For awhile, nobody said anything. Then, the police officer began gathering everyone into the van. Yoko was the last one in, shutting the door tightly behind her.

As the van drove down the various back alleys and side streets of Raccoon City, Yoko looked around silently. Jim and Alyssa were both out like lights, while George was staring into space, thinking intently about something. Cindy appeared to be asleep as well, but in reality, she was just looking down, lost in thought. From the look on her face, it was plain to see that she wasn't very happy, although for one to be happy in these circumstances would be truly unusual.

Kevin was talking to himself about something, presumably what was going on, while David was fiddling with something from his toolkit. Mark, while not asleep, was attempting to rest as well.

Yoko shook her head and gazed out the back window, when the driver spoke.

"We should be able to reach a safe zone very soon, so please be patient."

Suddenly, the van slowed to a stop, and Yoko heard the driver swear. Kevin scrambled to stick his head into the cab, asking what was wrong.

"I'm sorry, but this area has been blocked off. There's no way we can get this roadblock moved anytime soon, so I'm afraid we'll have to wait here until help arrives."


End file.
